Kumogani
|image=IMG_20171116_180849_188.jpg|270px |kanji=クモガニ |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Kumogani |literal english=Spider Crab |users=Touma Ichirō |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Novel }} Kumogani (クモガニ, Kumogani, literally meaning: Spider Crab) is a demonic , originally thought to have been created by Touma Ichirō, an aspiring genin puppeteer from Shidagakure (歯朶隠れの里, Shidagakure no Sato). However it was actually made by the Hidden Sand during the second great war and was actaully made as a vessel for the soul of young kunoichi. Due the events which took place early on her life Kumogani has a very long hitlist, which she has now forced her master to complete. History Kumogani itself is said to be work of art however the puppet is merely a shell which houses a great evil. A spirit. A spirit of a vengeful adolescent who had died on the battlefield, during the for her dear village village. However thinking of how her parents would be consumed by guilt for allowing their own daughter on the battlefield, Enshi (艶姿) as she was known refused to leave this world. This obviously angered the gods, resulting in them granting wish to be forever damned to this rock, though returning as dead corpse this time. At first she was pleased, happy to return to her family, however upon arriving the girl found them carrying on with life, as if nothing had happened. Walking in to her home, expecting to be greeted with open arms, Enshi's parents instead looked at her in horror and began screaming for help. Enshi tried to explain that she was their daughter and that she had come back from the dead just to see them, however her parents retaliated and told her that she was no daughter of theirs but instead a demon that had possessed their daughter. Before she could explain the house was already surrounded by shinobi, all of which looked at her as if she was some kind of monster, they then proceeded to her soul away within a puppet, under the assumption that she was a reanimation. Since this incident the puppet containing her soul has been long since forgotten, however this puppet was seen once again after the Hidden Sand pawned off the puppet in order to raise funds for struggling village. Enshi was sent all over world, being bought and sold like a mere object, sick of this Enshi would go on and kill every puppeteer who wielded her along with their families. In fear for his clients her seller would go on to bury her in a place no one would ever hope to look, near the border of the fearsome . Unfortunately for Touma Ishirō, he discovered the puppet during the construction of the academy, claiming it as his own creation the boy proceeded to name it Kumogani, completely unaware of the puppet's true nature. Although the puppet was in bad shape Touma repaired it and even added some extra features, he would sometimes even talk to it, and confide his deepest secrets to her, and pretend it was actually listening. It had become his best friend. With it he earned fame as puppet master within his village however the boy began having constant nightmares, constantly plagued by images of Enshi. This went on months until he decided to throw away the puppet, however Enshi caught on to his plan and pinned him down the moment he was alone. It was then that Enshi, Kumogani as she was now known, that she actually liked Touma for taking care of her when nobody would, so instead of killing him and his family Kumogani made him the puppet. From that day on life would continue as normal, as normal as it could get anyway, the only exception being that Touma was forced to kill anyone Kumogani told him to even family members and aunts, anyone she told him to kill was to be killed. Appearance Kumogani's design is largely based on a female adolescent with messy, long dark brown hair and a gaping mouth, however the puppet does possess some unusual physical features such as multiple eyes, which would become wide open in a maniacal manner whenever the spirit withing the puppet ever decided to come out, which are located on various parts of the puppets body. Whenever the Enshi takes possession of the puppet a white mask, resembling a oni, will appear. The puppet is dressed with a black cloak and so are the multiple creatures which follow it, which all strangely have multiple eyes too. Personality Enshi was once a truly kind and caring person, who was willing to die for her village and defyed death itself just to return to her parents, whom she was sure would surely be corrupted by guilt. However this was proven to be false as her parents were not even shaken by her death, and rejected her, along with the rest of the village, on sight of her strange appearance. After being sealed away and locked in storage Kumogani developed a deep hatred for anyone from Suna. Being sold as some kind of tool and being used as one, this caused Enshi to lose it. Murdering anyone who dared use her, along with their families, Enshi had become a vicious, cold-blooded killer. A sadistic one in fact. Taking great pleasure in gourging out the intestines of her victims. However upon meeting Touma she originally wanted to kill him, though this changed after seeing how well the boy treated her, and how he had actually treated her like an actual human being and called her his best friend, despite not knowing this. This lead to developing twisted feelings for Touma, killing whatever few friends he had as an act jealousy. Usage Like many puppets, Kumagani is capable of detaching parts of its body to use for separate attacks, however unlike many other puppets Kumogani's body together by dozens of , making moving parts of its body a retractable weapon. Another unique trait of Kumogani is the floating doll-like puppets floating behind her, all spotting multiple eyes which respond to the originals' ones. The dolls possess the innate ability seal away the spirit of whoever dares look them in the eye into the main puppet, Kumogani. This puppet also has a ton of additional features which allow Touma to dominate in any battle, and since the main puppet was made to work in tandem with the rest of its chibi clones to attain a teamwork which can only be topped by the secret white move, invented by Monzaemon Chikamatsu the first puppetmaster. Kumogani's Arsenal *Hidden sword within its mouth *Strange doll-like puppets floating behind it which can seal away opponents *Retractable limbs, these include hands, feet etc. *Puppets have linked vision *Possesses rows of razor sharp teeth and has the ability to unhinge its jaw, this allows the puppet literally decapitate the opponent by biting their heads off. *Can extend its hand and connect it with any one of its doll-like counterpart to effectively slive through opponents, and use them like yo-yo.